roguetechfandomcom-20200213-history
Change Log
INSTALLATION GUIDE DOWNLOAD HERE Progressive War Map http://roguetech.org/ NAVIGATION What is RogueTech Gameplay Changes Heat Changes In Game Settings Beginner Tips Included Mods New Mechs and Tanks New Passive Skill Tree New Weapons & Gear Gear by background choice Chassis Quirks Pilot Quirks Elite Battlemech's Pirate Mech & Tech Specialist Ammo Variants Vanilla Weapons Rebalance Cost Balance Factor Factionshops Merc Deployments War Mechanics (Wartech) Easily Changeable Mod Options FAQ Glossary Known Bugs Change Log 0.991 Public Preview 0.991 Public Preview patch6HotFix2 Fixed another typo Added Battletech Toon Emblem 0.991 Public Preview patch6HotFix1 Fixed Typo in Pirate Zephyr Added Pirate Ignis Added new Heavy Flamer 0.991 Public Preview patch6 Added Hellbringer Mech Patched OnlineClient 0.991 Public Preview patch5 Patched Online Client to 1.1 Missile Jenner's got overhauled Improvements on Weights for some Gear Improvements to Tanks Please report Stock Mech's with mismatched tonnage 0.991 Public Preview patch4 Melee rework Now mostly obeys CBT rules Power Armour now has super large engines 0.991 Public Preview patch3 Added patched ShopSeller by Janxious Added FreeCam by Gnivler Patched AIM for further changes and additions to Crit rules Vehicle and Turret Crits Several tiny fixes 0.991 Public Preview patch2 USE PATCH BTML OPTION! REQUIRES CLEAN MOD FOLDER OPTION!' Fixed chassis quirk bugs Fixed a bug in installer script Added Bongfu's awesome Welshy's Baad Brew emblem Added 5 Emblems from the artbook by Vulture82 Patchwork Materials nerfed to allow only 1 type per location now Primitive internals now reduce after mission repair time and cost Fixed some costs Modtek updated to 3.1 BTML patched to 4.2 Persisten Map patched '''0.991 Public Preview patch1 Tiny further tweak to TAC Additional Clan tech Extra tanks Lance Spawner improvements Lots of additional engine cores thanks to suralin Stormcrow Clan Mech and Model by GentlePayload 0.991 Public Preview REQUIRES BATTLETECH 1.2.1 BETA OPT IN! REQUIRES MOD FOLDER CLEAN UP!' Furhter revisions to TAC More descriptions upgrades "Obvious" bonus, eg damage or stability, will not be shown anymore (you should have read the manual about stability and damage, now read the weapon stats) Special boni are all listed All Standard AC2 have no recoil Reworked some skills and items Warlord more powerfull but with cooldown '''0.991 Preview 2 Further tweaks to TAC Redone all Icons for chassis quirks Several tiny fixes Completly new Warlord 0.991 Preview First selection of tweaks with HBS new skills 0.99 Stable 0.99 f4 Added HighDifficultyLanceSpawnerFixer Preventing a crash tied to super high difficult mission generations Patched IS Map for a faction bug Added a new early game armor upgrade to protect against crits 0.99 f3 Another tiny tweak to TAC Included option to select between wartech and online war Patched Performance Fixer to work with new sorting system Possible fix for 8 Salvage bug 0.99 hf2 Removed perf fixer to prevent accidental install 0.99 fixes1 Patched Panic System Tweak to TAC Lessened the chance and increased required min damage 0.99 Stable Release COMPATIBILITY PATCH FOR 1.2 REQUIRES BATTLETECH 1.2 REQUIRES CLEAN INSTALL OPTION SET! REQUIRES TO PATCH BTML!' Patched Harmony Patched MechEngineer Patched CustomComponents Patched ArmorRepair Patched PerformanceFixer Patched Wartech Patched DropCostbymech Patched Deployments Patched AIM Patched SortByTonnage Patched ScorchedEarth Patched CrystalClear Patched PilotQuirks Patched MonthlyMoraleAndTechAdjustment Patched Panic System Patched Turbine Patched WeaponRealizer Patched CharlesB Patched CBT Heat Patched CBT Piloting Patched Pilot Quirks Patched WorkOrderMover First pass of ThroughArmorCriticals dealing 25% of armor damage has a chance to be a critical hit Improved item Sorting Items are now first sorted by a string instead of their GUID Currently Incompatible to Perf Fixer Improved Descriptions for many items Now shows a list of its effects Improved Descriptions of Chassis Quirks Assorted Balance tweaks Difficulty Menu rework Contracts set to 12 Deployments set to 4 0.99 Alpha '''COMPATIBILITY PATCH FOR 1.2! REQUIRES BATTLETECH 1.2! REQUIRES CLEAN INSTALL OPTION SET! REQUIRES TO PATCH BTML! WILL BREAK HORRIBLY IF NOT HEEDED! 0.99 Public Alpha 2 fixes1 One bug found and fixed Pirate Weapons got descriptions Patched Pilot Quirks Patched WorkOrderMover 0.99 Public Alpha 2 Patched Panic System Patched MechEngineer Patched Turbine 0.99 Public Alpha fixes1hf1 fixed a typo 0.99 Public Alpha fixes1 Several minor fixes 0.99 Public Alpha 1 Fixed test mechs in simgameconstants Difficulty Menu rework Contracts set to 12 Deployments set to 4 0.99 Preview2 Minor fixes Patched WeaponRealizer Patched CharlesB Patched MechEngineer Patched Panic System Patched CBT Heat Patched CBT Piloting 0.99 preview1 COMPATIBILITY PATCH FOR 1.2 REQUIRES BATTLETECH 1.2 REQUIRES CLEAN INSTALL OPTION SET! REQUIRES TO PATCH BTML! Game now always starts in combat state to prevent turndirector bug Upgraded all tanks and their options Hopefully preventing database lances breaking Added an option to select base change to recover own mech Camzoom removed and changes through combatgameconstants Removed Exclusive filter Removed ShopSeller Removed FastSaveDelete Reworked calculations for engine refits Quirk Descriptions Updated for all mechs, some redesigned Reworked costs for repairing alternate armor, on average, cheaper Clan CASEII restricted to clan armors Reduced Chance for HeadInjury Patched Harmony Patched MechEngineer Patched CustomComponents Patched ArmorRepair Patched PerformanceFixer Patched Wartech Patched DropCostbymech Patched Deployments Patched AIM Patched SortByTonnage Patched ScorchedEarth Patched CrystalClear Patched PilotQuirks Patched MonthlyMoraleAndTechAdjustment Patched Panic System 0.989 0989 Patch4fix1 Fixed roguetankscore issues a few upgrades to quirks descriptions on chassis (early because of bugfix) 0989 Patch4 Butterbee quirk changed to 20% damage Ultra and Rotary AC's got ammo restricted except for Caseless Caseless bug fixed to apply penalty to RAC's Heavy/Light/HA Gauss restrict ammo HAGR's buffed Pirate Locust quirk switched to 50% Dmg instead of RoF Panic System patched to 3.0 0989 Patch3hf Fixed Artemis IV appearance in shops Fixed Some Stability Values 0989 Patch3 ATM disallow equipping spcial LRM ammo and TTS Fixed typo for new lances preventing load 0989 Patch2 Gave the A5-HAT its hands back (oops) Improvements to filestructure Merged LadyAlektos and Cargo_Vrooms lances into a new core module Made a Tanks core module combining Cargo_Vrooms and JK's vanilla fixes and base tank additions Made New Tanks Options for the Installer 0989 Patch1 Indirect fire Damage Penalty removed Added ArtemisIV Ammo, exclusively working with Artemis IV TTS Streaks disable using Alternate SRM Ammo Joergumandr reduced to +3 Missiles Accuracy May use Artemis System now Gamebreaker bugfix: Fixed convoy mission lance generation not properly importing 0989 Release Updated Mechenginner Mechs now have Chassis Quirks Mechs now have Arm Actuators and some are restricted JK Variants tanks fixed includes Cargo_Vrooms Better defense missions Tanks added to the Clan Module New Weapons New Gear Reworked Chassis and Mech Costs Some small balance changes Increased Amount of Shop Specials by default and in options Patched: Panic System Vehicle Improvement Project Pilot Quirks and its parts Turbine Performance Fixer Scorched Earth Crystal Clear GlobalDifficulty Now autoenables debug menu 0989 Public alpha2+3 Finished Quirks and descriptions Changed Quirk description Colour JK Variants tanks fixed 0989 Public alpha2+2 Vastly increased Choice for ShopSpecials Gives more chances to generate special items like fusion cores or special gear VIP Patched Patched Panic system Updated QuietDarius to use Janxious new version Next Batch Quirks Finished: "Prototypes" Fixed Size of Arm Weapon Actuators Tweaked ArtemisIV: Exclusive missile TTS without indirect Penalty 0989 Public alpha2+1 Patched Performance Fixer More Quirks added to chassis descriptions Another ClanTank 0989 Public alpha2 Mechengineer now displays ui names on restrictions Aim Patched to 2.1 release Re-included turbine Patched CC to circumvent Heatsink bug Patched Crystal Clear to 1.4 Half of all Mechs received "Quirk:QuirkID" in description Now includes BetterBaseDefense by Cargo_Vroom 0989 Public alpha1 Removed turbine because of free heatsink bug Few minor fixes Preview3+2 Patched Don Zappos mods Machine gun arrays M,A,B Pods added JK hero Quirks Patched Scorched Earth Patched Panic System 2 more clan tanks Preview3+1 Additional Chassis quirks finished Some mech's redesigned Preview3 Doubled cost of mechdefs Added first Batch of Chassis Quirks GlobalDifficulty Patched patched Scorched Earth If min heatsink bug appears - remove turbine Preview2HF3 Patched Armor Repair Should fix mechbay issues Preview2HF2 All chassis cost multiplied by 10 Preview2HF1 Fixed Several typos Preview2 Updated Scorched Earth Updated Panic System Updated ME Added new actuators to mrb shop and specials Set restrictions to all chassis Added default actuators to all mechs 0989 Preview1 Adjusted costs of all mechs Started implementation of arm actuators 0.988 Patch7HF4 Fixed 2 vehicles incorrect movedefs Patch7HF3 Several minor fixes FS-IIC fixed Patch7HF2 Fixed 3 missing values among cargos scales Patch7HF1 Fixed missing comma in mechresizer Fixed missing primitive gear Patch7 Update for more tanks by Cargo_Vroom Changed starting lance sizes again to prevent spider failstate Requires mods folder deleted during install Patch6fixes5 Another try to fix the reported contract issues Improvements to the sorter Fixed Gauss Ammo named LRM Performance Fixer patched to 105 Turbine Patched to 1.1 maybe incompatible with PerfFixer Will be rolled back if issues arise Patch6fixes4 Improved sorting of nearly every item Will be further improved Patch6fixes3 Perffixer is default again Added Bindable ESC key as option Use Mouse4 to "go back" Couple tiny fixes Fixed Vanilla Enabler Planet Difficulty scaling Replaced all Vanilla Story missions with a selection fo RT Mechs Patch6fixes2 Added missing comma to vanilla enabler It should work now Patch6fixes1 Debug settings made default Performancer Fixer made optional Moved combatgameconstants and difficulty menu back to be a merger Either randomly failed to load Couple additions to the Clan Module Patch6 Performance fixer updated to 1.0.2 Prevents random rare loading bug Clan Tech Module Optional! module to spawn Clan Upgraded Mechs as Enemys Patch5HF4 Patched AIM to fix missing modifiers Patch5HF3 Missing values for combatspeedup added Patch5HF2 Fixed ever loading issue with patch5 Contract error still being searched for Patch5 A few minor fixes Now includes BAttletechPerformanceFix 1.0.1 Single and Double HS destruction penalty removed Destruction penalty for heatbanks/exchanger reduced Improvement to installer Should prevent improper installation of BTML 0988 Patch4 Includes alpha release of new btml and modtek WITH LOADING BAR - requires BTML reinjectd Just check the option when you get there! DEFINITELY VALIDATE YOUR BATTLETECH INSTALL AND RUN THE BTML INJECTOR THROUGH THE INSTALLER! Further Improvements to the installer First version of the vanilla enabler IS Map Patched Heatsinks now "explode", generating heat when destroyed Basic D/HS 1x Their dissipation rate Banks 2x their dissipation rate Exchangers 3x their dissipation rate Inferno Ammo explodes dealing heatdamagepershot Equipment explosions reworked to include a variety of stability and heat damage New RNGesus Emblem in RogueEmblems Patch3HF3 Fixed ArmourRepair toggle breaking the game Patch3HF2 Fixed general.txt incorrect path Patch3HF1 Missing patched CBT Heat now properly exploding Ammo 0988 Patch3 Filestructure reworked to accomodate installer! USE CLEAN INSTALL OPTION! Improved the Installer TONS of options Majority of the mod can now bew freely toggled Majority of additional Mech's are optional now Soundmod Included for Full Install! CrystalClear&Scorched Earth Optional installs Armour repair can be toggled! Patched IS Map Patched MoreIsLess Several minor fixes Early release because some managed a rare error with patch2 0988 Patch2 Release for new installer by Razunter Increased MRB Rating gives increased chances for fusion cores to appear as specials Few minor fixes Default shop specials raised and more options 0.988 Patch1HF Fixed display error for VOLATILE! 0.988 Patch1 Now includes QuietDarius Weaponrealizer updated Some weapons now have unique damage by range modifiers MechEngineer updated for real ammo explosions - No more free Clan Case for everyone Ammo now explodes properly depending on its remaining shots Gauss rifles can explode Gauss ammo CANT explode anymore Weapons that can explode got the VOLATILE tag CASE and CASEII will prevent ammo and equipment explosions CASE -can only be installed in torso -prevents Ammo\Component explosions propagating to CT CASEII -can be installed anywhere -reduces Ammo\Component explosions to just 3 internal damage -Torso Explosions destroy rear armor Basic CASE is cheap and sold everywhere CASEII is rare and cost 10 times Several Mech's received CASE Some More Primitive Mechs Randomstart fixed to be always a minimum of 4 mechs Restricted Randomstart further Deleted obsolete file (pirate heatsink if you want to delete it) Fixed medusas bio UAC and RAC got lbx/uac prefab assigned 0.988 Release Lots of new Tech avaible New Mechs New Argo Modules New Map Improved Economy Improved Start ABSOLUTELY DO A CLEAN INSTALL! Not savegame compatible to 0987! Wartech note: DELETE BATTLETECH\ModSaves\ Integration of MechEngineer by CptMooreB Mechlab, Mech's and Gear rewritten to account for the possibilities of MechEngineer Engines, Structure and Armor can now be freely changed on every Mech Command console can now be looted and installed, increased weight Several tweaks to almost everything Completely reworked Shops Includes Turbine by Sheepy Improves all loading times and the games Datamanager Ammo shot counts now coloured Added RogueTech Icons by Vulture82 Inner Sphere Map updated to 3040 Includes every known System from Lore Includes Repair Bays fork by Don Zappo Upgrading Argo Mechbays allows simulataneous repairs Armor Repair updated for compatability to CC & ME LessHeadinjuries replaced with FewerHeadinjuries by gnivler HeadInjuries taken is now governed by Guts&Tactics Massive upgrades to RogueTank and VIP by Cargo_Vroom Wartech updated to 1.3 Master Tactician replaced with Command Console Now grants crit resistance, bonus morale and reducing instability on reserve Aim updated Shows Ammo counts on paperdolls Ammo is jettisoned if its weapons are destroyed Smart ammo use system Panic system reworked to use Gnivler and Don Zappo fork Added new burstballisticchecker by Janxious Fixes race condition when emptying mg ammo Now includes WeaponRealizer by Janxious Replaces Weaponvariance Allows weapons to deal variable damage by Range, notably Heavy Gauss Rifles and Snub Nose PPC Heat Weapons now deal a portion of their Heat Damage as bonus to vehicles, turrets and buildings Starter gear is dependent on Background choices Technical Limitations grant it all with 1 day delay Removed Emblems, Portrait Loader and Mech Icons and made them optional to reduce download size Extented information removed due to incompatability 0.988 Alpha ------------ ALPHA CHANGELOG IGNORE FOR STABLE RELEASE! ------------ 0988 PA3 fixes1 Updated Pilot Fatigue Patched missing IS map settings ArmorRepair fork by denaden Armors now have adjusted repair costs depending on their type EG: Primitive costs half to repair in terms of mechtechs and cbills 0988 PA3 DO A CLEAN INSTALL WeaponRealizer patched Now completly replaces weaponvariance Damage Variance by Range first implementation A couple weapons deal more damage the closer they get New weapon, X Pulse laser, slightly increased more damage and range, but generate more heat IS map updated (thanks Kodiak and the others) Another fixed starsystem will cause saves to break A new game is advised Json can be gotten on discord if you absolutely must play your old save Changing Engine shielding now has appropiate costs depending on chassis Changing Engine cores now have a tech cost appropiate to chassis Pirate Engine Upgrade is now Engine Shielding 0988 PA2 Fixes5 Tweaked empty cost of all mechs to account for engine costs Only affects newly aquired chassis Wartech updated to 1.3 release Added Repairbays fork by Don Zappo Argo upgrades tweaked - only apply fully on a new game MechTech upgrades tweaked to account for simultaneous repairs 4 new Argo Morale Upgrades High G Argo drive Upgrade RT Tanks upgraded to make use of a Heavy Vehicle Flamer Turbine updated Primitive Tech Added Delete the old mackie folder, or do a clean install 0988 PA2 Fixes4 REQUIRES A CLEAN INSTALL! Turbine patched to release version Background gear milestones imrpoved thanks to Vulture82 doing the legwork You now get all your starting gear with 1 day delay (technical limitations) VIP patched Master tactician reworked Fewer Headhinjuries updated, new formula resists injuries dependant on guts and tactics Panic system updated Flamers and plasma now deal bonus damage to overheating targets 0988 PA2 Fixes3 Updated VIP Starting gear is now affected by background choices (given with a day delay each, would crash otherwise) Whirlwinds now have less penalty on lighter mechs MoreIsLess updated AIM Updated ME updated Rollback for panic system Reincluded updated Turbine - if crashes, we need its logs from the mods\ folder 0988 PA2 Fixes2 Made turbine a independent download (crashes reported with it) Several minor fixes and 1 major Pulse Laser Nerf 0988 PA2 Fixes1 Includes turbine DLL to improve loading times and prevent possible crash MechEngineer updated for performance Updated Randomtravelcontracts PanicSystem patched to 2.8 Update to the IS map 0988 PA2 ABSOLUTELY DEFINITELY DO CLEAN INSTALL QUITE LIKELY BREAKS SAVES! Vehcile scalings by Cargo_Vroom halfed cost of engines Aim updated to 2.1 alpha Mechengineer upgraded Now has proper Composite&Reinforced Structure and Hardened Armour Cockpits and Gyros have critical states now Cockpits are base 2 slots 3 tons now All heads are 3 slots now IS Map updated to 3040 Wartech updated for new map 0988 PA1 Fixes6 CC Patches Adds 3 more ECM Stealth and NSS require ECM installed Torso cockpit for every mech MechEngineer updated: minimum heatsinks count now required Charles b: Falling damage scaled by Tonnage 0988 PA1 Fixes5 Enabled fractional accounting Made some fixes because of it Knockdown now deals damage 0988 PA1 Fixes4 Ammo shot counts now coloured Added RogueTech Icons by Vulture82 Linted couple more files Replaced stingray option with Gemji Removed couple advanced mechs from the randomstart Halfed Cbill workorder costs of composite structure Fixed some missing ap hardpoints AIM updated to 2.0 release Cockpit destruction destroys mech Possible crash fix in discord, needs proper testing https://discord.gg/PWbaqq9 0988 PA1 Fixes 3 Comstar Pilot fixed Increased moreisless values Engine cores can now randomly appear in shops Advanced gear is now tied to special chance, no more unlimited anything Panic system fixed to 2.6 MoreIsLess tweak for RT No XP Cap but reduced xp gain, officers and commanders get more xp 0988 PA1 Fixes 2 Panic System patched Wartech patched Fixed engine placeholder not invalidating a mech Fixed Reactive/Reflective multipliers Added not_broken tag to every ammobox, improper munitions are a safety hazard 0988 PA1 HF1 Updated to correct wartech 0.988 Public Alpha 1 Please do a clean install Wartech note: ABSOLUTELY NOT SAVE COMPATIBLE DELETE BATTLETECH\ModSaves\WarTech WHEN INSTALLING '' '' Using on old saves is not advised as we have no idea what all can break Known issue: New game without closing the game first AFTER save/skirmish will create a hard crash Vanilla issue with caching and referencing files, is being worked on Integration of MechEngineer by CptMooreB has begun Many Rules rewritten to account for the possibilities of MechEngineer Advanced materials got nerfed they now represent patchwork additions Command console can now be looted and installed, increased weight Center torso is now always repaired when assembling a mech Excess jump jets may be deleted on old save Removed Emblems, Portrait Loader and Mech Icons and made them optional to reduce download size Extented information removed due to incompatability LessHeadinjuries replaced with FewerHeadinjuries by gnivler Wartech updated to 1.2 Added Don Zappos Pilot quirks and its dependant mods Change the Pilot_Quirks mod.json to "IsSaveGame": true, if you use a old save (unsupported action) Panic system reworked to use Gnivler and Don Zappo fork Aim updated Reverted to mpstark randomstarter to prevent 1 new game crash Ontos Tanks fixed Changed salvage rules and defaults Added gear back to RogueTank by Cargo_Vroom Added new burstballisticchecker by Janxious Fixed Ontos Tanks Removed Emblems, Portrait Loader and Mech Icons and made them optional to reduce download size Added gear back to RogueTank by Cargo_Vroom Added new burstballisticchecker by Janxious Disabled Autofixer for chassis slots PLEASE CHECK THE CHASSIS SLOTS H:2 LA/RA:8 LT/RT:12 CT:14 LL/RL:2 We hope we found them all, but some may have slipped through 0.987 0.987Patch 4 HF2 Wartechupdate Innersphereupdate Fixed saladin 0.987Patch 4 HF1 Removed all special gear from vehicles to prevent another possible bug 0.987Patch 4 Paperdollfix toggled off by default Command Console cannot be salvaged anymore Rifles got internal ammo now and have been increased in size and weight Light Rifle got 1 Ton/15 Shots/1 Slots Medium Rifle got 2 Ton/16 Shots/2 Slots Heavy Rifle got 3 Ton/15 Shots/2 Slots 1 Possible error with new vehicles Added more new vehicles by Cargo_Vroom Patched Mech Asemmbly to hopefully fix marauderII making king crabs (and vice versa) Patched CustomComponents Added a MASC Added WarTech The Sphere is now at war Known Bugs: ''- If you click continue on the popups while you are scrolled down the scrolling will break sometimes, to prevent this always scroll to the top of the monthly reports before you click continue'' ''- The scrollbar for monthly reports will break sometimes'' Hopefully last patch for 0.987 >! DO A CLEAN INSTALL OF THE MOD 0.987Patch 3 Added rt specific vehicles by cargo vroom Added new gear: ArtemisIV TTS - counts as tier 1 missiles tts AMS - is mutually exclusive to the LAMS Vehicle ECM - Cannot be salvaged Missile direct fire TTS gained a penalty to indirect fire Added the missing JK Variants Added a new locust Bugfix to prevent Advanced Materials exploit Raised resistance of buildings on defense slightly Removed hardpoint defs from jk's to prevent a possible simgame crash 0.987Patch 2 Updated randomstart again Should prevent some issues with wrong starters Now defaults to a Random start mech up to 50 tons You starting lance now includes 4-6 mechs random of up to 190-200 tons INCLUDING your starter choice Includes tiny patch to deployments WeaponVariance patched to 0.1.0 Now affects burstfire weapons, notably hmg and pirate hmg Hellion is now an angry redhead 0.987Patch1HF2 Patched Denaden custom components Some minor fixes 0.987Patch1HF1 Fixed typo in randomstart, now works properly 0.987Patch1 Many Minor fixes Reduced costs of spikes, reflective and reactive Changed cost of combat shields Removed roguetech gear randomly showing up in salvage Mechsorter updated to also sort the lance drop by cost Added a marauder to the selection Deployments minor fixes patch 2 New portraits by ChaoticTabris RandomStart updated to use fork by Don Zappo and Gnivler You now get your ancestral mech + 3-5 mechs between 100-130 tons up to 50 tons per mech You also gain less starting funds dependent on the 1% of the chassis cost 0.987 HF2 Updated custom components in the hopes to fix duplicates issue Sory for morph just removing it entirely 0.987 HF1 Broken/destroyed Advanced Materials, gyros and tsm invalidate a mech until repaired/replaced Most items that cannot be stacked now will not replace itself anymore, giving a warning Melee accuracy actuator restricted to 1 Alternative settings file with autoreplacealltrue is avaible 0.987 >!!New update raises difficulty of deployments. Finish your current deployment before updating if you don't have two or more battle-ready lances.!!< Massively reworked filestructure do a clean install or break your game in horrible and unpredictable ways! Changed several icons Fixed couple typos Hopefully fixed morphyum appearance for old saves Yang's evil pirate twin now in the portrait loader Warlord buffed Added 2 new turrets Hopefully fixed not all turrets spawning Many tweaks to all weapons Weapons now can fire at Extreme Ranges, usually 2hexes(60units) above long range, at a penalty of -8 to hit Spikes nerfed to melee only Supercharger is now a CriticalComponent (if destroyed, destroys mech) Plasma removed PPC Cap function Increased evasion distance required slightly Tactics Indirect fire abilities buffed LRM Clustering tweaked Woods changed Affect accuracy Lesser move penalty for lighter mechs Added a Pirate Marauder II Gladiator changed to account for Plasma nerf Added a proto Sha Yu Added New Elite Firestarter Goblin Echidnae buffed to be on par to Royal Griffin Added several more "half improved" Mechs and new gear Added a proto wolfhound Added a tiny mech for the Reactive plating MRB shop rep raised to 100-250-500-800 per tier of special and elite gear Special Munitions are tied to MRB TTS be sold by the MRB Exchangers and Heatbanks are now sold by MRB Added more Ammo: Artemis SRM/LRM, ER LRM, Caseless AC, Tandem Charge SRM, Tracer MG, Hotloaded LRM, LiveFireTraining Added Reactive and Reflective armour Increased Max Shop items selection and default to account for MRB shop Start inventory changed up, granting a selection of ammo and weapons CompanyDifficulty Updated Skulls on drop now show what your lance is capable off instead of its (tooltip not changed yet) Deployments updated to 1.3.1 You will be warned that you should have power and mechs before tackling them Contract variance 0 as option now Starter Mech options reworked, default is Basic Enforcer now New dll by Life Armor Repair You now HAVE to repair your mechs armour and structure after each mission! This is scaled by tonnage, lighter mechs are easier repaired This is adjusted by the armour speed difficulty setting (this also means, early game, uparmouring is faster) Drop costs have been halved to account for this They still simulate you paying for ammo and fuel Monthly maintenance cost cut in half to account for this as well Increased Argo MechTech's from MechBays Selection of starting funds has been increased to accommodate this early New dll by Don Zappo Pilot Fatigue After each mission a pilot gets fatigued, unable to be used for a small duration depending on their guts and tactics skills and you overall morale High morale reduces these values A fatigued pilot can be fielded at reduced effectivity Now granting you the vanilla team and 3 random ronin (you may get them twice, dont know how to prevent it, yet) AIM Updated Replaces BTML colour los mod Now enables melee to be affected by more penaltys like evasion and stood up Melee is slightly more accurate then shooting still, but you shouldnt have free reign on the battlefield anymore Added Replacement Mech Portraits Uses colourcoded skulls for weight classes (some chassis dont have this) Mechsorter patched and updated Should now properly work in sorting your mechs by their approximate strength(cost) Added CustomComponents by Denaden (first step of mechengineer integration) Allows to refine and restrict items as intented Ammo cannot be more then 1 special bin (excpetion for caseless) Melee weapons are 1 per arm Shields autoreplace and restricted to 1 Arm actuators limited to 1 per arm(damage, acc and stab actuators treated differently) DFA Actuators buffed but limited to 1 per leg of a type Special single heatsinks limited to 1 per type TTS limited to 1 per tier LAMS,ECM,NSS,Supercharger Limited to 1 DamageVariance replaces Shotcountenabler and now works for Multishot AC's properly Paperdollflip by Life Flips the mech icons to be more intuitive 0.986 0.986 Release patch7 Added the Kraken Pirate Elite Buffed the Power Armour Further Reduced Camera Delays Raised mrb shop threshholds Moved crabs center torso energy slots to right torso, 27b gained missile hardpoints Damage Variance Updated for Melee and Gauss Weapons Pirate Gauss gained Variance Third new Melee Weapon and mech to carry it AI Tweaks If ai problems appear (crashes, lockups) Try to delete the role_lastmanstanding.json from RogueTechCore 0.986 Release patch6 Damage variance now includes ppc Fixed Solaris shops MRB shops now should properly grant gear at 10 60 150 250 mrb rep Changed Morphyums picture 0.986 Release patch5 Added MarauderII Improved descriptions further Some AI Tweaks Reputation Shops fixed 0.986 Release patch4 Crab internals fixed Fix to CBT Movement removing experimental idten proofing Deployments patched to 1.2.2 Added a Elite Warhammer 0.986 Release patch3 Difficulty menu now contains a couple starters Now includes Warhammer and Marauder, thank you SolahmaJoe Updated Damage Variance for a curve distribution Added a new Elite 0.986 Release patch2 Incendiary LRM tiny buff Pirate HMG fix Dirty stopgap fix for NaN bug Added early version of damage variance, affects pulse and pirate laser Fix to Firestarter 9T 0.986 Release patch1 All chassis got at least 1 Support slot power arm (if they had real arms) 0.986 Release Melee weapons restricted to arms only Added jk variants to random start, thanks Razunter Solaris Has been Liberated ;) Advanced melee Weapons and Solaris gear is being sold on Solaris The MRB will sell you advanced gear depending on your rep Updated Monthly Tech Adjustments from Don Zapp All factions reputation shops have been made more varied >> MAKE A CLEAN INSTALL << 0.986 Alpha 5 Fixed Wolverine DS internals Fixed damage taken multipliers Added Cargo_Vrooms Vehicle Adjustment tweaked for rt Reduced drop costs very slightly to account for Deployments Several fixes to descriptions Added the Porcupine Got new Solaris Gear working correctly Another try to Liberate Solaris from Steiner (probably only applies to new games) 0.986 Alpha 4 Added 2 forced events for early Mech and Med Tech buff Tank Armour down to 0.85, ranged was too weak against them Tweaked ammos, removed heat penaltys (prevent possible bug) TC nerfed to 30% Missing mod.json for merc emblems added Reworked Gladiator Added "Spiked Plates" Created a Gamesworld Shop and made solaris independent Merc Deployment updated to 1.2 0.986 Alpha 3 HF2 Added Merc and Capellan Emblems by Cyttorak01 Mechsorter updated to 0.2. scrapping issue should be resolved Hotfix for proper merc deployments Hotfix to panic system 0.986 Alpha 3 Upgraded the Echidnae Added the Strix Added new Melee Weapons and Actuators Updated BLK9 Description Couple mixups with jk and my chassis fixed Little shakeup of starter weapons Modtek is now bundled Logo Replacement moved to its own folder - delete old logoreplacement.dll in RogueTech Core RogueTech version number now shown Probable fix to panic system Many fixes to weapons balance Re-enabled Monthly Morale reset to prevent 0 morale bug Patched Deployments 0.986 Alpha 2 Turret to hit bonus has been removed Adjusted assembly now checks for tonnage for exclusion, too Further reduced tank structure, crack its shell and its dead Sped up JK move defs Patched AIM Added both pirate flamers to starter gear Patched Merc Deployments Added several turrets by Nemgard Buffed exchangers Added 3 more pirate mechs Fixed typos in random campaign start >>POSSIBLE SAVEBREAKER - Removed outdated inferno launcher - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<< 0.986 Alpha 1 Now Contains Deployments --- Changes Travel contracts to deployments. Deplyoments start with the arrival at the Contract System. Deployments go on for multiple months. While on a Deployment you will get payed monthly. Each day on Deplyoment has a change to spawn a new mission. While a mission is available time is frozen. Missions wont pay you, but still reward you salvage as usual. After completeing the mission time is unfrozen again. If you leave the planet before the Deplyoment is over you will lose a huge ammount of Rep with the Faction and the MRB. When the Deplyoment time is over you get notified and are free again to take a new Deployment or normal Mission. ---- Raised default contracts and breadcrumbs Deployments show all your expenses as proper negatives 0.9859 0.9859 Patch6 Fixed Mechmaintenancebycost now propery affected by argo payment costs Missed range values for JK's weapons Fixed Pirate MG not being a Ballistic weapon 0.9859 Patch5 Now includes JK Variants! Updated Difficulty seting for 4-6-7 mech parts 0.9859 Patch4 Added more Pirate Mech Removed Stacking from TAG and NARC to prevent issues with AIM Buffed duration of both Excluded King Crabs from Assembly rules to prevent them from being used for 50tons Crabs Added the crabs and pirate mech's as starters Further rework of all small weapons Haywire and Narc are support weapons now Rescaled several mech's Reduced gunnery/piloting floor to 0.7 0.9859 Patch3 Injured Piloting is back in Disabled sortbytonnage beause of scrapping issues with adjusted assembly Added Monthly Morale reset by lord_yig Added Monthly Tech and Morale Adjustment by don zappo Will now be inspired at 75 Morale Argo Max Morale is now set at 50 (cant find where it is hardcoded-so i will redo the entire morale system) Removed Inferno Ammo's from vehicles (caused a bug) Alacorn now carries NorseStorm Gauss 0.9859 Patch 2 Fixed couple weapons having wrong or missing bonus (thanks RobertMerlow) Fixed some mech values Added Another pirate mech Added 2 more crabs Improved most descirptions to mention stacking rules 0.9859 Patch 1 Updated the mechresizer Patched Internal Heaters dll Added a Crab - more coming soon Caught bug with SLIC Suite Inclueded MechSorter, automatically sorts mechs by cost 0.9859 Tons of bugfixes and patches Please do a clean install by deleting your mods folder before updating Gauss rifle stock now properly debuffed (forgot to move the file from wip to active) Few more files cleaned up FS9T empty weight fixed Renamed Called shot to Offensive Push Vehicles and turret phase have been improved First "Pirate mechs" added Multimissions removed again, a better version comes soon™ Offensive push passives and Warlord reworked Grant 5-15% increased ranges Warlord Grants 10% all weapon damage and +1 accuracy 0.9859PublicAlpha4 Fixed KGC0000 having no stability Gausszilla made its own folder for easy removal Updated Extented Information to official release version Patch for Called penalty is worked on, if it fails the values get reworked, something broke with 1.1 Vehicles buffed armour but drastically reduced internals Heavy/Assault vehicle to hit bonus removed Early release of the Background changes Delete before patching or best do a clean install '' RogueTechCore LogoReplacement '''0.9859PublicAlpha3 Further Weapon Rebalances Gauss Nerfed, Added 3 Variants and dsitributed them Added Another @Modder Pilot Starter Gear Changed Reworked the filestructure Hotfix for missing randomstart ''Delete before patching or best do a clean install < RogueTechCore LogoReplacement need verifiable reproducable effects on not working tohitoffensivepush effects (called shot boni from gunnery and tc) need reproducable reports of overheatknockdown issues 0.9859PublicAlpha2 AntiPersonal weapons are now moved to their big brothers category Improved range and stats on all of them Probably fixed ai bracing too much Added the Urbie to the random start Random Campaign start moved to its own folder Installer will now open a link to documentation after extraction Power Armour may cause problems with simgamemechlab Needs be tested '''''Before install Delete these files\folders or make a clean reinstall (to prevent issues with the pa) RogueTechCore\RandomCampaignStart.dll Mackie RogueTechCore all files with EXPA 0.9859PublicAlpha1 Melee failstate increased Elites removed from random start Named prototype chassis removed from random start Removed 2 not properly working difficulty settings Armour Change values can now be selected MultMission Mac compat 0.9859Alpha2 Probable fix for difficulty settings breaking saves Probable fix for Panic System Added a Experimental Power Armour "mech", has unique srm and jump jets Fractional Numbers are back 0.9859Alpha SLIC Cockpit reworked - increases sight and sensors and grants +2 health TC Cockpit reworked - grants breaching shot, +1 Accuracy -1CS Penalty, +1.8 Called Shot Location Multiplier Heat exchangers and banks received the TTS treatment and removing stacking Exchangers now reduce ALL heat generated They cans till be used as superior single heat sinks, their bonus wont stack though Improved Mac Compatability- -Patched Random Travel Contract -Patched Contract sorter -Patched Storetag Enabler Lowtech store removed and lowtech is Periphery Only Reduced min overheat threshhold Experimental remove of globald efense bevhaiours Early release of EI being containted Injured piloting removed because of skirmish issues Reduced time for armour MultiMissions are back Tweaked settings for AIM Skill "Breaching Shot" Replaced with "Warlord" granting you to ignore 2 Evasion and -2 called shot penalty 0.9858 0.9858 Considered first proper patch for 1.1 Difficulty settings tweaked Fixed a RT pilot All Ronin gain less free xp (normalized) Tiny Tweaks This is now the stable release for 1.1 Documentation gets fixed the next days RogueTech 1.1 compat patch 4 Added AIM - Attack Improvement Mod, replaces corrected hit rolls -delete NoCorrectedRoll.dll Removed SellMechParts - Discontinued because you can now scrap mech parts from bay, delete old folder Melee Actuators (except legs) got the TTS treatment Each tier of a single Actuator cannot stack with itself, but different tiers still work Another tweak to Erinya Fast save Delete patched for 1.1 Gunnery and Piloting divisors changed (nerfs) Patched CBT Heat, ammo explosions work now properly, guts improves prevention by 1% per guts Patched CBT Movement Patched CBT Piloting Hellion Portrait changed Added new Modder Pilot, Callyste Possible fix for bugged escort missions RogueTech 1.1 compat patch 3 tiny bugfix RogueTech 1.1 compat patch 2 Shopseller patched PilotHealthPopUp patched Further tweaks and fixes to new stability values RogueTech 1.1 compat patch 1 Adapted HBS stability bleed with less extent Roguetech will for now remain at 100 stab for every chassis Stability changes still in testing Updated Skipintro - skips all icons and IntroVideo Updated Randomstart Updated CommanderPortrait Updated AdjustedAssembly Updated CharlesB - dfa self damage mitigation added Updated CBT Heat - Accuracy penalty bug should be fixed Updated AdjustedSalvage Added ammo for all, BetterJuggernaut with DFA brace Updated Exclusive Filters Custom Campaign settings adjusted for RogueTech, Medium is the intended Experience Start changed to 3lights 2 mediums High end evasion tiny nerf Removed ammo cookoff again Reworked all RT chassis Hardpoints 0.9858Alpha4 Fix for Inner Sphere map faction Adjusted Assembly fixed Reenabled ammo cookoff by realitymachina to add a second ammo detonation roll Fix for MechMaintenanceCost - DELETE old MechMaintenaceByCost.dll Fix for DropCost Fix for GlobalDifficulty Adjusted value for Global Difficulty Contracts deprecated in preparation for 1.1, delete old RogueContracts folder before patching LAST PATCH BEFORE 1.1 0.9858Alpha3 LightPPC Range reduced Heavy PPC added Plasma Range reduced Supercharger Bug Fixed, now increases heat by the appropiate 15% Nerfed Evasive Maneuver to 10% jump distance Base damage of all PPC reduced by 5 ER Med Range bracket improved, no crit bonus Added a K3 and K4 catapult Gausspult renamed to K9 and added to legendary spawns Added the Anansi Spider Dynamic difficulty increased required cost power half skull and set to 4 best mechs 0.9858Alpha2 Slightly tightened the economy Removed Melee and DFA tonnage boni Added shop seller Patched panic System Difficulty shown now adjusts dynamically Slight increase to LMG weight Flamers dont stab anymore 5% less bonus dmg for Heavy Gauss 0.9858Alpha1 Nerfed High end Melee actuators Eject chance of salvage fixed New Difficulty mechanic based on cost of chassis owned Contract and lance spawner tweaks Would like proper feedback on the difficulty changes, they are extremely experimental first stage 0.9857 0.9857Patch4 Fixed custom chassis Locust-LR Renamed to Dagger and buffed Bugfix for contract issues Ai and heat tweaks 0.9857patch3 FastWorkOrderMove - Use shift to immediately move a order to top or bottom fixed missing ballistic slots Fixed Hiring Hall bug DELETE OLD FILES: check changelog experimental AI loop fix Added the Capapult K3 and nearly forgot to mention it 0.9857patch2 EI updated to release version Melee mover now works Berserker reworked due to bug, may be fixed/introduced in the future DELETE OLD FILES: mods folder ShotcountEnabler.dll DropCostPerMech.dll BetterJuggernaut.dll Hotfix to include erinya in assembly exceptions 0.9857patch1 Here are the file notes 0.9857 Patch 1 PortraitLoader patched Updated double heat sink to 09 to prevent free dhs bug Updated Basic Panic system Now includes pilot Health Popup and Exclusive filters DELETE OLD SHOTCOUNTENABLER DLL IN MODS FOLDER 0.9857 Fixed the -2 Initiative bug Early fork of Extented information to account Internal Heatsinks both by Janxious Contains a early rebalance of Handy Industrial Weapons by HandyVac, giving you a new choice of improving your brawlers 3 new Mechs for these Buffed Yen Lo Wang Added a ShadowHawk-2k Erinya Removed as fixed starter, hidden stats nerfed and un-blacklisted, you may now encounter it in the wild Berserker reduced to 10% buffs Includes OnePointArmorStep by Glucose, hold shift to change armour by 1 point instead of 5 Doubled Values of Recreational upkeep reduction Called shot Improvement and Mastery nerfed Buffed Heat Damage of ammo Added updated MeleeMover to allow sprinting into melee -Experimental will get updates- 0.9857A3 By popular request, elites, royals, mackie and locust-lr excluded from random assembly Also chassis assembly changed to always create the chassis with most parts used MeleeMover by Morphyum added, allows to move in melee when already engaged 1st Rework of the HeatSystem Double heat sink engine buff only when double heat sinks are installed exclusively Exchangers and Banks Buffed, costs of Double Heatsinks raised by 33%, standard heatsink are cheaper Tweak of IF TTS for possible fix of unexpected bug Inner Sphere colours Updated for colourblind support and changing map colours Jump Heat by distance increased Bulwark passive renamed to Berserker, removed autoguard on standing still but grants buff to melee and DFA CombatGameConstants is now a merger instead of replacer to prevent conflicts Guts heat threshhold reduced by 5 points to 10/20 respectively Greater pay for contracts when liked 0.9857A2 Added "Injured Piloting" by RealityMachina Added Injuries hurt by "Night Thastus" Royal Battlemechs properly adjusted and fixed for rt Behemoth buffed, Gladiator tweaked CBT Heat updated, now applies a escalating movement penalty Sensor lock reduced to 2 turns !EXPERIMENTAL! Overheat threshhold reduced to 46% and increased to 110, effectively reducing overheat to be at 50 points and keeping players longer in it Added "Internal Heatsinks" by Janxious - Eqipping Double heatsinks will make your internal heat sinks all doubles 0.9857AHF Sensor lock now (should) work on indirect, please reports Argo tech modules buffed by another 0.5 to prevent stuck event bug Contains shotcount enabler fix by FlukeyFiddler (bow to his majesty of fixing dirty hacks) delete the old shotcountenabler.dll 0.9857A1 Eris reworked, mg's repalced with better heatcapacity Fixed alpha randomstart and new mechs Argo MechTech upgrades raise a bit more points and are quicker build Tweaks to all elite mech's hidden stats (may add them sometime to the readme) D7Catapult renamed to Hwacha 6x Trebuchet buffed and renamed to Katyushka Added the Behemoth Elite Further tweaks to melee failstate chances and CharlesB updated to 03 Multimissions an optional install 0.9857A Allowed 6 Melee&DFA destinations Fixed accidentally wrong guarded/entrenched nerfs being buffs Increased size of all RT AC's by 1 slot Increased speed penalty for overheating Armor change tech cost reduced DropCost per mech updated to be mac compatible and saving its state Added 2 new pilots Added 2 more mech's and a turret Additional melee nerfs MULTI Missions Delete the "DropCostPerMech.dll" in the mods folder to upgrade properly 0.9856 0.9856HF Fixed guts buffs accidental bugging out with tsm Ace pilot now generates an extra evasive charge Contract name bug fix 0.9856 Reduced base accuracy gain Flamers produce some more heat when fired Overheat state is reached earlier (55% max instead of 60%) Elevation now grants an escalating effect by 1 accuracy per 30 units (most circumstance this gives a 2-3 change for attacks) Normal Urbie can now spawn Gauss got a nerf of 5dmg Further contract tweaks, Elites and Royals should be limited to a few missions, no more tanks as target MECH Salvage now is combined from 5 parts per base, not per chassis This means if youve got parts of a couple different variants, these get combined into a single mech, with a higher chance depending on the parts it used CBT heat updated, affected by guts now 10 guts gives you a ~10% bonus on the roll "ShutdownPercentages": 0.278, 0.583, 0.833, "AmmoExplosionPercentages": 0.083, 0.278, 0.583, 0.8956Alpha3 Added CBT penaltys for overheating, movement and piloting instability check Reworked supercharger and ace pilot ALL your mechs and the enemy can shoot and sprint at accuracy cost Jumping will make you even less accurate Accuracy mods (cumulative) +1 for moving, +2 sprinting, +3for jumping Melee accuracy reduced Being in overheat will give you a escalating penalty to accuracy, ammo explosion and shutdown per turn "ShutdownPercentages": 0.139, 0.292, 0.416, "AmmoExplosionPercentages": 0.05, 0.15, 0.28, "HeatToHitModifiers": 2, 3, 4 Being pushed beyond the stability threshhold will only knock you down on a stability check dependant on piloting skill 09856A2HF Added dfa missed extra instability, DFA less base instability (so if you dont miss, you hit easier, if you miss, you probably fall on your face) Accidentaly made contract templates added to db, delete your .modtek cache Update to modtek 021 0.9856Alpha2 Removed equip removal tech cost to prevent missing equip bug, made all other actions cost more tech points Added melee misses causing instability, melee accuracy reduced Fixed typo in cluster chance Elevation has higher increases Entrenched and guarded grant less defense Reduced ammo cook off chance again Additional Plasma tweaks Re-enabled alpha contract tweaks Further AI Tweaks (im getting close, shouldnt suicide bomb as much now ;)) 0.9856Alpha Removed instability on heat (structure Damage from overheat removed) Ai now will ignore evasion strip logic Inreased morale penaltys Reduced base called shot location multiplier Extra vehicle evasion Added fix for vehicles as ambush targets by daiyuki 0.985x 0.9855 5 New Mechs thanks to veritas for the inspiration TC cockpit reworked: Grants +2 accuracy and 80% increased chance for Called shot, minimum range modifier removed, other modifiers halved PanicSystem Updated You now start properly in 3031 Nerfed movement of the Erinya Laser weapons now deal stability damage of 1 per 6 damage Additional AI Tweaks 0.9854 All RT AC types had their recoil increased, uac/rac slightly less damage per shot Doubled values of Recreational monthly upkeep reduction Argo Mechbay and Pods 2+3 also reduce monthly upkeep now Further evasion tweaks Echidnae reworked to be a dfa pulse beast Erinya nerfed again, it is now a nasty brawler instead of the shotgun JumpJet Heat slightly increased Melee stability actuators are a % buff now too Starter mechs tweaked further, 2 lights 1 med 1 heavy, but you have a chance for an elite mech 3 New traits +1to3 accuracy to Offensive Push (Called shot) gained through Gunnery Reset salvage tweaks until i find why prioritysalvagefix failed 0.9853 Tweaked some of the rt weapons, mostly nerfs added a dl to cap salvage at 7 picks to prevent ui issues and increased salvage - please feedback on this You will now start with with 2 lights, 2 meds, and a heavy IntroMovieskipper by mpstark Increased required distance for evasion pips and reduced their effect (may change it back) feedback plase Tweaked heat exchangers and banks Eject now always gives you your mech back and kia adds a 50% chance for 75% chance of recovery (some just cant read the manual) Ai should now be more punchy and willing to overheat (inverted value by accident) 0.9852 Added 3 new TTS, that grant you 2-4 improved accuracy on indirect fire Removed to hit penalty for lights and mediums Further economy and AI tweaks Fixed typo for salvage Removed stacking from all TTS, you can use one of each, but not two of the same 0.985 Slightly increased salvage potential and default contract payout Increased difficulty variety (3->5) Increased Max Contracts per system (10->15) Removed most notifs for mech repair and argo upgrades Cleaned up some files Second part of argo tweaks, Training pods give a tiny bit more xp with a higher limit to offset the raised leveling cost Adjusted Salvage now gives a greater recovery chance for ejected(+50%) and kia (+25%) Thunderbolts are now large cruise missiles 0.984x 0.9845 Made HBS Royal SLDF avaible to appear in sandbox Adds a BL-9-KNT, a pulse laser boat Fixed bug with light rifle not rendering You Ammo may cook off, watch those heat levels! Includes alpha testing of a changed event, now you can get weapons on your argo against these annoying pirates Recreationals reducing monthly cost now included to soften end game economy Plasma rework to actually need ammo bins (gauss ammo) and got its debuff back 0.9841 Added an Installer and Splash Screen Reduced MAX heat Fixed Supercharger stacking Ac5 Defiance 2++ had bugged accuracy 0.984 Further AI tweaks All mechs slightly rescaled for a more reasonable feeling (thanks janxious and delta_assault on reddit) You can now press space or mouse4 to go back (as if its esc), can be changed in the bindableesckey mod.json Keep sound while alt tabbing Cleaned up some gear and descriptions, prevents most effects from stacking. Deadfire LRM indirect bool bugged, so it just has an accuracy penalty for now Added DeadFire SRM Added Incendiary LRM Added the Eris Elite Battlemech, a wannabe Hellbringer Commander cannot resist Panic anymore ad less likely that a loner will eject 0.983x 0.9831 Added a merger to speed up audio Changed the default shop from specials to shop by faction rep You now need at least 30 rep with a faction to see their RogueTech gear Removed elites from shop Removed low tech mech shop Now Includes Faster Vehicles as part of the AIO Couple balance tweaks to all gear Adjusted salvage will grant only 1 salvage if enemy was cored Ai tweaks to make it more aggresive early on and less possible to be catched standing around (hopefully) Pre 0.98xx 0.982 Included the Mackie Added the CommanderPortraitLoader Reduced lost salvage again Cause for randomly lost mechs might be extraction instead of clearing, still investigated 0.981-Alpha Nerfed the mk2 Commanndo slightly Black Jag G Move speed nerfed further Kintaro 18S has more free weight but is slower Added LMG Reworked all Roguetech variants to have less hardpoints Elites Made Special Reenabled salvage on fail and getting your mechs back 0.98 Reduced sell prices of everything to account for selling parts 25% chance your own destroyed mech comes back, otherwise you have to salvage it Ai Pilots now access the same skill tree buffs and cleaned up the mess hbs made in the files Turrets have sensor lock back Removed accidental double dll 0.97 Combined all shops into a single download Added a All in One Main file, this how the mod is intented to be played Adds the Adjusted Salvage, accoutning for each destroyed limb on determining salvage and you have to salvage your own lost and destroyed mech's 0.96 Added several vanilla mech's to the random start Added an Elite 'Mech Added a few new cheap tanks RogueTech made dependant on IS map to prevent a conflict 0.95 Restricted DNI accuracy bonus to melee Economy tweaks to not get bankrupted too easy (mostly autosalvage chances) No salvage when loosing or retreating Less extreme contract difference for IS mod, more for vanilla, trying to make single planets offer multiple missions as if waging a little campaign on each Raised random start to 3 lights and 2 meds to account for proper armoured enemys Fixed gaining too much salvage per mission Added the quickstart back in i forgot, it "shouldnt" interfere with Sandbox and work for vanilla players as usual Reduced Starting Morale New shop def's 0.94 Added Rifles and a mech for each Found a bug that could Lock up your barracks, not my source but it shouldnt happen with this Renamed to "RogueTech" (thanks jaxious) 0.93 UAC10 1 ton less/UAC20 1 ton more weight Few extra combat tweaks, gonna chase that perfect balance Made Compatible to Inner Sphere Map Basic Shop Module added, will add a specials and factions shop option soon to spread the gear among the factions that made them Added smarter and more aggresive AI 0.92 Remade the Starter Commando into one of the "Elite Mech's" Fixed several typos and bugs with the weapons module Reduced base sight and sensors but added abilities to improve both to tactics Ronin got all reduced to max start passive skill of 3 but gained extra xp (more control over your start lance and less problems with reworked skills) Decided to not split Gear and weapons off from core but Elite Battlemech's become their own Module except for the commando 0.91 Streaks deal 1 more point of damage Nerfed TBT-6X movement speed Plasma debuff removed, it could stop mission progression, releasing fix because of this DNi Extra evasion charge replaced with 1 more generated from movement Piloting Evasive Move grants 20% increased jump distance Tweaks to various chassis, mostly unit tags for lance spawner, balance is king 0.9 Slowing release cycle, the base of what i want is mostly done Removed "multiple elevation bonus" as it didnt work correctly Increased chance of melee being a punch Charging for melee attack gives bonus instability damage Vehicles can guard Faster mech movement reworked to merge instead of replace (more elegant) UpgradeModule: Vanilla tts radically decreased in weight, added a targeting Computer for core Tweak to morale again: OffensivePush(called shot) now costs barely anything, but every shot has a 6 to hit penalty Plasma debuff increased, but cannot stack anymore (it made problems, now reduces max heat by 15%) Indirect fire penalty doubled Overheat accuracy penalty increased to 4 Elite Battlemech's, highly optimized chassis that embody the horrors of their class Changed Missile tohit on NSS to Bulwark Started to clear up effects of gear 0.892 Another quickfix for some stupid typo that could break the ai, need more coffee 0.891 Moved changelog to end of readme, RTFM people Cleaning up the readme/description Max evasive traits didnt properly copy, you still need to invest into piloting Removed the test money settings (ooops) 0.89 Max evasion pips increased to 9 Evasion now grants a +2 to hit per 30 units moved TSM tiny nerf Gunnery Grants recoil reduction Guts Grants less Heat Generated Overheat deals far less self damage but heatsinks loose efficiency on shutdown for a bit Further tweaks to Plasma and added PPC Capacitator Ace Pilot allows to shoot after sprinting too 0.885 Started to break the mod into modules Fixed description and name of the Advanced Materials Unsteady counters guarded Added INFERNO+ variants that will only spawn randomly Juggernaut&Bulwark grant 15% and 10% melee damage respectively Streaks gain a small range range bonus 0.881 Nerfed the tanks a bit (caused problems with ai) Raised price of and tweaked "protoype" weapons, Made most of them a "variant" to grant a chance to randomly replace similar weapons (no rac, rocketlauncher or thunderbolts) Added expensive "Advanced Materials" Still alpha concerning the weaponchanges Reduce your GFX if you experience everloading mission starts (problem with unity asset handling) Made the AMS hotfix a separate file to prevent the unity asset bug from appearing 0.88-Alpha Weapons rebalance!